Lea Michele
'Lea Michele Sarfati '(nacida el 29 de agosto de 1986) es una actriz, cantante y bailarina estadounidense de teatro, cine y televisión. Es mundialmente conocida por su papel como Rachel Berry, en la serie de televisión Glee, que le valió una nominación al premio Globo de Oro en la categoría de «Mejor actriz de serie de televisión en comedia o musical» y otra al Emmy a Mejor actriz - Serie de comedia, y por interpretar el personaje de Wendla en la obra musical Spring Awakening, de Broadway. Gracias a ésta última, fue nominada al Drama Desk Award.' Biografía Lea Michele Sarfati nació el 29 de agosto de 1986 en el Bronx, en la ciudad de Nueva York; pero creció en Tenafly, en el Condado de Bergen, del Estado de Nueva Jersey donde estudió en la Tenafly High School. Es hija de una enfermera y de un propietario de delicatessen; su madre Edith Sarfati es una católica italiana-thumb|left|306pxestadounidense, y su padre Marc Sarfati es de ascendencia judía sefardí-española. Lea creció con las dos religiones, aunque ella no asistió a la escuela hebrea y no tuvo un bat mitzvah. Michele fue aceptada en la Escuela de Artes Tisch de la Universidad de Nueva York, pero optó por seguir trabajando en el escenario. Sin embargo, a pesar de su éxito en el escenario, le dijeron que nunca llegaría a la televisión "porque me veía demasiado étnica, demasiado judía. Así que tener la oportunidad de estar en esto es increíble". Lea audicionó para el papel de Rachel Berry cantando "On My Own", y sin querer, el pianista no tocó la parte del segundo verso a lo que Lea dijo "Hay que volver a hacerlo, voy a hacerlo otra vez, y quiero que todos lloren", ante lo cual el equipo, riendo, le dijeron a Lea que el papel estaba mas que asegurado para ella. Carrera Lea debutó en Broadway como suplente para el personaje de Cosette (niña) en el musical ''Les Miserables en el año 1995. En 1998 trabajó en el original de Broadway del musical Ragtime. En el 2004 interpretó los personajes de "Shprintze" y "Chava" en una representación en Broadway del musical El violinista en el tejado. Regionalmente ella ha interpretado el rol principal en el musical inspirado en el Diario de Ana Frank. A los 14 años también participó en la representación en talleres y en Broadway en la versión rock musical de la obra Spring Awakening con Jonathan Groff. Cuando éste musical debutó formalmente en Broadway el 10 de diciembre del 2006 Lea fue nominada al prestigioso Drama Desk Award en la categoría de Mejor Actriz en un Musical. thumb El 18 de mayo del 2008, Lea abandonó Spring Awakening. En julio de 2008 trabajó en el musical Nero en su presentación en la Universidad de Vassar; el 8, 9 y 10 de agosto del mismo año interpretó el personaje de Eponine en un concierto inspirado en el musical Les Miserables celebrado en el Hollywood Bowl (un famoso anfiteatro de Hollywood). Lea Michele puede ser oída en los casting de grabaciones de las originales Ragtime y Spring Awakening, y del revival de 2003 de El Violinista En El Tejado. El disco de Spring Awakening que incluye las voces de los miembros del elenco original, entre ellas la de Lea Michele, ganó el Premio Grammy del 2008 al Mejor Album de Show Musical. Antes de su trabajo en la serie Glee, Lea sólo había trabajado en televisión (como actriz) con un personaje secundario en un solo episodio de la primera temporada de la popular serie policíaca Third Watch; el episodio se llamó Spring Forward, Fall Back y salió al aire el 17 de abril del 2000, y el personaje de Lea se llamaba Sammi. El 15 de diciembre del 2009 se anunció que Lea Michele era una de las cinco nominadas al premio Globo de Oro del 2010 en la categoría de Mejor Actriz de Serie de Televisión - Comedia o Musical por su trabajo en la serie Glee. El 17 de enero del 2010 se anunció la ganadora en la tradicional ceremonia de entrega de los premios; Michele no resultó ganadora, pero de todas maneras su nominación es considerada un gran avance para su carrera. En ese mismo año, el 22 de abril entregó un premio en los Kids Choice Awards 2010 junto a Cory Monteith. thumb|left|216px|Foto Subida por CoryEl 30 de abril de 2010 la prestigiosa revista estadounidense Time anunció su tradicional lista anual de las 100 personas más influyentes del mundo en diferentes ámbitos; de las que 25 son los artistas más influyentes del mundo. Entre esas 25 personalidades del medio artistico (encabezadas éste año por la cantante Lady Gaga como la artista más influyente del mundo) apareció de forma sorpresiva Lea Michele en el puesto 13; el ser considerada la decimotercera artista más influyente del planeta es una señal del claro éxito que ella ha alcanzado gracias a Glee a nivel internacional en muy corto tiempo. Para hacer más grande el honor, la encargada de escribir el artículo en la revista presentando a Lea Michele dentro de la lista, fue la legendaria actriz y cantante Olivia Newton-John(famosa por la mítica película musical Grease). En el año 2010, protagonizó un comercial de larga duración, de la línea de productos femeninos para el cabello , Dove. En éste comercial, Lea Michele se interpreta a sí misma.El 8 de julio de 2010, fue anunciado que Lea era una de las candidatas al Premio Primetime Emmy a la Mejor Actriz en una Serie de Comedia, de nuevo por su participación en la serie Glee. La entrega de premios tuvo lugar el proximo 29 de agosto, justo el día de su cumpleaños. Los Premios Emmy son el máximo galardón de la televisión estadounidense, el equivalente televisivo a los Premios Óscar en el cine. Michele no resultó ganadora, ya que el premio fue concedido a la actriz estadounidense Edie Falco. Vida personal thumb|272px|[[Lea Michele y Cory Monteith en un juego de los Rangers]] Lea apoya activamente los derechos de los animales. Fue la cara de una campaña de PETA para concientizar sobre el maltrato hacia los caballos en la ciudad de New York. Estuvo en una relación con el actor y cantante Theo Stockman, la cual terminó en septiembre de 2011. También conoce a Jenna Ushkowitz desde los 8 años. Desde muy temprana edad se mostró interesada en la música y en el teatro. Mantuvo una relación con Cory Monteith durante un año y medio con quien compartió créditos en Glee, desde principios del 2012 hasta el 13 de Julio de 2013 (fecha en la que falleció Cory). El 13 de julio de 2013, Lea quedó devastada con la muerte de su novio Cory Monteith debido a una sobredosis de heroína y alcohol. Lea no se pronunció hasta eñ 27 de julio, cuando agradeció públicamente a toda la gente que la ha apoyado en twitter, diciendo "Gracias a todos ustedes por ayudarme este tiempo con su enorme amor y apoyo. Cory estará siempre en mi corazón. Más tarde, la noche del 11 de agosto de 2013, Glee fue premiado en los Teen Choice Awards como mejor serie de televisión/comedia, aunque Lea no estuvo presente cuando el elenco salió a recibir el premio y dio un discurso sobre Cory. Luego de eso fue anunciado el premio de Lea a "mejor actriz de televisión/comedia" y sorpresivamente apareció para agradecerles a todos personalmente y hacer su primera aparición pública menos de un mes después de la tragedia. Trabajos Broadway *''Spring Awakening'' como Wendla (2006–2008) *''El Violinista en El Tejado'' como Shprintze (2004–2006) *''Ragtime'' como "The Little Girl" (1998–2000) *''Los Miserables'' como Young Cosette (1995) Readings *''Nero'' (2008) *''Spring Awakening'' como Wendla (2000) Conciertos *''Los Miserables en Concierto'' en el "Hollywood Bowl" (2008)' ' *'Glee The Concert 3D' Televisión *Third Watch; Spring Forward, Fall Back como Sammi (2000) *''Glee'' como Rachel Berry (2009–2015) *Scream Queens como Hester (2015 hasta la fecha) * Cine *''New Year's Eve (2011)'' *''Glee the movie concert 3D (2011)'' *''Dorothy Of Oz'' como Dorothy Gale (Voz) (2012) Discografía Louder Louder es el nombre del álbum de estudio debut de la cantante y actriz estadounidense Lea Michele, Fue lanzado el 28 de febrero de 2014 por Columbia Records. Actualmente se encuentra trabajando en su segundo trabajo discográfico se espera que sea lanzado en 2017 ,del cual solo se ha visto a Lea Estar en el estudio Sencillos como solista Premios y nominaciones Curiosidades *Tiene sangre Mexicana y Española *En las primeras semanas tras la muerte de su pareja y compañero de reparto Cory Monteith Lea no dio ninguna declaración pero su representante pidió en nombre de Lea privacidad y gratitud a sus fans en esos momentos difíciles.thumb|147px *Sólo un mes después, en los Teen Choice Awards 2013, luego de recibir el premio a mejor actriz de comedia de televisión, agradeció personal y públicamente todo el apoyo recibido por los fans en todo el mundo y le dedicó su premio a Cory. *Diana Agron dijo que Lea es Hermosa *Ella y Jonathan Groff, quien interpreta a Jesse en Glee son buenos amigos. De hecho él la presentó a Ryan Murphy, y éste creó el papel de Rachel Berry pensando en ella. *Ella Es Fan De One Direction, Amber RIley Filmo Un Video De Ella Cantando Story Of My Life * Ella Y Liam Payne(One Direction) Cumplen El Mismo Dia De Cumpleaños 29 De Agosto *Se tatuó la palabra Imagine en su pie después de filmar la escena donde canta la canción. *Posó con Dianna Agron y Cory Monteith, con poca ropa. *El 30 de abril de 2010 la prestigiosa revista estadounidense Time anunció su tradicional lista anual de las 100 personas más influyentes del mundo; sorpresivamente, apareció Lea Michele en el puesto 13. *Se cambió su apellido de Safarti a Michele. *Lea apoya activamente los derechos de los animales al igual que Dianna Agron. *Fue la cara de una campaña de PETA para concientizar sobre el maltrato hacia los caballos en la ciudad de New York. *Conoce a Jenna desde los 8 años. *En su audición, Lea abofeteó a Ryan Murphy. *Gana alrededor de 49.000 dólares por episodio. *En la audición, Lea canto On my own de "Los Miserables". El pianista cortó el segundo verso de la canción sin que esta lo supiera por lo que Lea dejó de cantar y le dijo que 'tenían que regresar y volver a cantar el verso porque quería que todos lloraran'. A los escritores les causo tanta gracia que fue definitivo para que le dieran sin pensar el papel de Rachel Berry. *Imita a Jayma Mays. *Cuando era pequeña la apodaban Lea so-faty (Lea la gorda) y Lea so-farty (Lea la pedorra) por su apellido Sarfati. *Tenía una relación con Cory Monteith hasta la muerte de este.thumb|"Rachel" en la 4ta temporada. *Está obsesionada con el sushi, los productos corporales, y con Zac Efron. *Tiene una pegatina de las Cheerios en la parte trasera de su coche. *Tiene 14 tatuajes. Los que son visibles son una clave de sol en su muñeca derecha, 2 notas musicales en el hombro izquierdo, la palabra Imagine en el pie izquierdo, un ave y la frase Our city, Our love en el pie derecho, una mariposa en el lado derecho trasero de la cadera, la frase 'My angel now' y un ave en el lado izquiero delantero de la cadera, un corazon rosa en la parte interior del dedo medio y una estrella rosa pequeña en el costado de su muñeca izquierda representando a su personaje de Glee, Rachel Berry. *Puede ver Funny Girl millones de veces. *Antes de su audición para Glee, chocó con su auto. Sin embargo, dejó el auto en Pico Boulevard y se fue a la audición. Lea dice que Rachel Berry pudo haber hecho lo mismo. *En Glee, ella y Kurt son mejores amigos, pero fuera del set, el mejor amigo de Lea es Jonathan Groff y la mejor amiga de Chris es Ashley Fink. *Se rumoreó que tuvo una relación con Matthew Perry, famoso por haber actuado en la serie Friends. *Lea Michele es la que tiene más seguidores en twitter del elenco. *Encontro gatitos en el set y los adoptó. Aún los conserva. *Vivió con Dianna Agronthumb. *Es sonambula. *Según la lista anual de las 100 mujeres más sexys del mundo de la revista Maxim 2012, Lea resultó en el puesto 14 junto a su compañera de reparto Naya Rivera, que recibió el puesto 27. *Según el elenco es la que tiene el mejor pelo. *Su twitter fue creado por Cory Monteith, por compentencia, para ver quien tenía mas seguidores. Ganó Lea. *Su primer beso fue a los 12 años. *Mide 1,57 metros. *Es la única en el cast que no entiende el acento de Damian McGinty. *Su color favorito es el morado. *Si no fuera actriz, hubiera sido abogada. *Sus mejores amigos son Jonathan Groff,Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Jenna Ushkowitz, Chord Overstreet y Dianna Agron.thumb|Lea con Jonathan Groff *Llama a Dianna Agron Lady Di. *Adora a sus gatitos. *Se rumoreaba que mantenia una relación con su amiga Dianna Agron. *Está convencida de que Darren Criss y Chris Colfer salen y no lo quieren confesar. Hasta ella reconoce que los ha tratado de sobornar para que hablen pero nada sale. Dice que los sobornos suelen ser dinero, uno de sus gatos o regalarle su foto autografiada por Barbra Streisand. *Cory Monteith dijo: "Lea nunca se rendirá hasta que los chicos hablen porque cuando se propone algo no para hasta conseguirlo". *Según una foto que circuló por internet,Lea ha besado a mujeres *Cory o Darren siempre la acompañan a hacerse sus tatuajes porque ella le da miedo ir sola. *Junto con Dianna Agron,apoyan activamente al movimiento LGBT. *Su pareja favorita es la de Kurt y Blaine. *Su novela favorita es "La joven de la perla". *Le gusta cocinar en su tiempo libre. *Mientras no estaba trabajando en Broadway durante la preparatoria, Lea trabajó en una tienda de ropa Bat Mitzvah donde sus funciones eran la limpieza y pasar la aspiradora. *Se considera afortunada de ser hija única, porque si ella tenía otros hermanos, su madre no hubiera sido capaz de llevarla a cada audición y ser un gran apoyo en su carrera. *Sus gatos de llaman Claude y Sheila, que son los nombres de los personajes del musical "Hair". *Es embajadora de You, Me and Charlie, la fundación de Dianna Agron y su hermana. *Apareció en la lista de las mujeres más sexys de la revista MAXIM 2013 en el lugar 39, mientras que Naya Rivera en la misma lista apareció en el lugar 45. *es judia por su padre pero fue criada bajo la religion catolica *comenzo a actuar a los 8 años. *ha declarado que le gustaria aprender el idioma español. *su episodio favorito de Glee es New York. *tiene una cicatriz en la frente que cubre con su fleco. *Actuo junto a Jon Bon Jovi , Zac Efron, Ashton Kutcher, entre otros en " New Year's Eve". *left *Su pelicula favorita es "Casi Famosos". *Su cancion favorita del ultimo tour de Glee es "Happy Days Are Here Again/ Get Happy". *Tiene un rango vocal MUY amplio. *Su cancion favorita de Barbra Straisand es "My Man". *Su cancion favorita de Rachel Berry es "Don't Rain On My Parade". *Le encanta el sushi. *Al principio de Glee tuvo que usar extensiones porque tenia el cabello muy corto. *Hasta antes de Glee, nunca habia visto "Funny Girl". *Es adicta al café. *A pesar de tener una gran voz, no toca ningun instrumento. Imágenes Lea Cover Sneak Peek.jpg 540605 341652942555082 130080290379016 861443 745197883 n.jpg 9LY38HO54G Lea Michele in Prestige Magazine008.jpg TXBHV9YM6R Lea Michele in Prestige Magazine003.jpg The-Glee-star-Lea-Michele-in-Marchesa-dress.jpg Lea-Michele-wearing-Marchesa-Dress-02.jpg Lea Michele In Marchesa.jpg AYNNZZ50VX Lea Michele in Prestige Magazine002.jpg 33.jpg Gv.jpg Rachemspon.jpg 161552 600.jpg Lea-Michele-Glee-3d-Photo-12.jpg 000.jpg 000.jpg 10-lea-michele1.jpg 161552 600.jpg 33.jpg 331px-.png 38554 1538640108574 1312036836 1478066 4389574 n.jpg 404264 154336348011614 100003057508590 203654 776354020 n.jpg 540605 341652942555082 130080290379016 861443 745197883 n.jpg 9LY38HO54G Lea Michele in Prestige Magazine008.jpg AYNNZZ50VX Lea Michele in Prestige Magazine002.jpg De-Glee-a-protagonista-de-El-Mago-de-Oz.jpg Glee dianna agron lea michele.jpg Gv.jpg LEA HAHAHHA.jpg Lea-Michele-Glee-3d-Photo-12.jpg Lea-Michele-wearing-Marchesa-Dress-02.jpg Lea-michele-womens-health-cover-02.jpg Lea.jpg Lea31.png Lea Michele In Marchesa.jpg Leagato.jpg Leaita.jpg Perreo.jpg Rachemspon.jpg TXBHV9YM6R Lea Michele in Prestige Magazine003.jpg The-Glee-star-Lea-Michele-in-Marchesa-dress.jpg Lea-michele-womens-health-cover-02.jpg Lea31.png TXBHV9YM6R Lea Michele in Prestige Magazine003.jpg The-Glee-star-Lea-Michele-in-Marchesa-dress.jpg Finnchel and Lissa.jpg lea-michele-cory-monteith-may17-012-m.jpg|Monchele *.* Lea michele y Cory Monteith paseando antes del Partido de los Rangers 302694 241502115905152 227923510596346 623924 252220793 n.jpg 301991 230868666968497 227923510596346 587288 1095690181 n.jpg 301449 241501925905171 227923510596346 623920 1141527882 n.jpg 300855 233304246724939 227923510596346 595037 1965459153 n.jpg 300400 230868713635159 227923510596346 587292 834792729 n.jpg 300200 233304860058211 227923510596346 595045 592250460 n.jpg 299686 233304043391626 227923510596346 595033 1083594633 n.jpg 298642 230868646968499 227923510596346 587287 1094967363 n.jpg 297411 233304920058205 227923510596346 595046 487250326 n.jpg 297134 241502062571824 227923510596346 623923 1620718413 n.jpg 376270 253839188004778 227923510596346 655520 3625710 n.jpg 375479 241502029238494 227923510596346 623922 1692136837 n.jpg 321088 230868680301829 227923510596346 587289 725485404 n.jpg 320664 233304946724869 227923510596346 595047 1181146553 n.jpg 320289 233304163391614 227923510596346 595035 2094374505 n.jpg 317015 233304800058217 227923510596346 595044 357728234 n.jpg 313884 230868703635160 227923510596346 587291 1317826779 n.jpg 308759 230868696968494 227923510596346 587290 1940518068 n.jpg 303990 233304190058278 227923510596346 595036 1409342880 n.jpg 385127 253838968004800 227923510596346 655516 1826222162 n.jpg 384751 253839254671438 227923510596346 655521 1936494677 n.jpg 384347 241501999238497 227923510596346 623921 1622436956 n.jpg 383606 257221394333224 227923510596346 662937 1080095224 n.jpg 380200 241501622571868 749536344 n.jpg 379837 253839038004793 227923510596346 655517 1585570808 n.jpg 377831 257221700999860 227923510596346 662939 888570240 n.jpg 377080 253838851338145 227923510596346 655513 283535213 n.jpg 376659 241502175905146 227923510596346 623925 1341550426 n.jpg 376378 257221977666499 227923510596346 662945 668477471 n.jpg 393971 287226691331041 130080290379016 736149 422097180 n.jpg 392714 241501842571846 227923510596346 623919 224108616 n.jpg 392683 253839081338122 227923510596346 655518 204997114 n.jpg 391459 241501765905187 227923510596346 623918 1240870107 n.jpg 391003 253839154671448 227923510596346 655519 1064108985 n.jpg 390800 257221584333205 227923510596346 662938 1871603571 n.jpg 388534 253838734671490 167002298 n.jpg 387829 241501675905196 227923510596346 623917 1181237579 n.jpg 387639 257221817666515 227923510596346 662942 366823564 n.jpg 385167 253838774671486 227923510596346 655512 1745537863 n.jpg 424321 287226911331019 130080290379016 736151 165596611 n.jpg 420147 310469365673440 130080290379016 785913 1110012733 n.jpg 420136 310467982340245 130080290379016 785908 903978633 n.jpg 418105 311451052241938 130080290379016 788346 205313956 n.jpg 417876 288674231187940 227923510596346 749189 487246709 n.jpg 407324 287443231309387 130080290379016 736457 1792853478 n.jpg 403291 287431414643902 130080290379016 736422 1868327282 n.jpg 402374 287436284643415 130080290379016 736426 824028834 n.jpg 402050 288674301187933 227923510596346 749191 1671851076 n.jpg 397310 287226831331027 130080290379016 736150 976504446 n.jpg 539714 332145673505809 130080290379016 839588 485630585 n.jpg 536075 332146113505765 130080290379016 839598 1289685102 n.jpg 532212 332145886839121 130080290379016 839594 1789539541 n.jpg 432179 310468632340180 130080290379016 785911 548555730 n.jpg 430397 287436211310089 130080290379016 736425 355061639 n.jpg 430287 310471479006562 130080290379016 785916 1744048056 n.jpg 427202 288674151187948 227923510596346 749188 310235666 n.jpg 425872 310468385673538 886888014 n.jpg 424349 287486154638428 130080290379016 736513 1283336542 n.jpg tumblr_m5h6ea1NEL1qjvgfao1_500.jpg 04bcfc63b53c07c0_22ad3e645a8493e0_lea-michele.jpg 9LY38HO54G_Lea_Michele_in_Prestige_Magazine008.jpg 33.jpg 104-lea-michele-1295653010.jpg 220px-Lea_Michele_by_David_Shankbone.jpg 012410_lea_michele_Ac3.jpg 051810-lea-michele-400.jpg 540605_341652942555082_130080290379016_861443_745197883_n.jpg 542018_341652809221762_130080290379016_861441_1869480451_a.jpg 951294869985.jpg AES-030475.jpg AYNNZZ50VX_Lea_Michele_in_Prestige_Magazine002.jpg c0844ad3c64c2759_leamichele_1202_2.jpg Cory-monteith-lea-michele-01.jpg FN7E2DALIS_Lea_Michele_in_Prestige_Magazine006b.jpg Glee-Rachel.jpg img-thinglea.jpeg large_image-1.jpg Le6e5a-Michele.jpg Lea Michele --1.jpg Lea Michele In Marchesa.jpg leamichele1234.jpg lea_michele_black_marchesa_dre.jpg Lea_Michele_Glee_02.jpg lea_michele2100311--350x600.jpg Lea+Michele++Jonathan+Groff+png2.png Lea+Michele+2n8v6zd.jpg Lea+Michele+2n8v6zd.jpg lea-2.jpg Lea-32Michele.jpg 481352_368449819876395_1797780811_n.jpg 2007 Spring Awakening 03.jpg 255412_368717976516246_1431736022_n.jpg 283689_368717843182926_465734847_n.jpg lea-micheleajaja.jpg Grammys.jpg tumblr_m5q1qmgbjS1r820fno1_500.png 3569087 medium160.jpg 376270 253839188004778 227923510596346 655520 3625710 n.jpg 376378 257221977666499 227923510596346 662945 668477471 n.jpg 376659 241502175905146 227923510596346 623925 1341550426 n.jpg 377080 253838851338145 227923510596346 655513 283535213 n.jpg 377831 257221700999860 227923510596346 662939 888570240 n.jpg 379837 253839038004793 227923510596346 655517 1585570808 n.jpg 380200 241501622571868 749536344 n.jpg 383606 257221394333224 227923510596346 662937 1080095224 n.jpg 384751 253839254671438 227923510596346 655521 1936494677 n.jpg 385127 253838968004800 227923510596346 655516 1826222162 n.jpg 385167 253838774671486 227923510596346 655512 1745537863 n.jpg 38554 1538640108574 1312036836 1478066 4389574 n.jpg 387639 257221817666515 227923510596346 662942 366823564 n.jpg 387829 241501675905196 227923510596346 623917 1181237579 n.jpg 388534 253838734671490 167002298 n.jpg 388839 256520271069351 2021884367 n.jpg 390800 257221584333205 227923510596346 662938 1871603571 n.jpg Lea-400.jpg Lea421-Michele.jpg lea-mhele.jpg lea-michele.jpg Lea-michele_1303865307.jpg lea-michele-01.jpg Lea-Michele-2.jpg lea-michele-10.jpg lea-michele-240.jpg leamichele050410.jpg leamichele108624293.jpg lea-michele-actriz-de-cine-imagenes.jpg lea-michele-casino-party-02.jpg lea-michele-casino-party-06.jpg lea-michele-cosmopolitan-4.jpg lea-michele-el3.jpg lea-michele-fotos.jpg lea-michele-grammy-awards-2010_1_.jpg lea-michele-grammy-awards-2010_1_.jpg lea-michele-hair-golden-globes-2011-590bes011611.jpg Lea-Michele-hairstyl3.jpg lea-micheleLea-Michele-enjoying-singlehood.jpg lea-michele-marie-claire.jpg lea-michele-peoples-choice-01.jpg lea-michele-pic.jpg Lea-michele-tattoos.jpg Lea-Michele-wearing-Marchesa-Dress-02.jpg michele_lea.jpeg michele1a2710.jpg michele1f2211.jpg michele2o1910.jpg o-LEA-MICHELE-COREY-MONTEITH-570.jpg teen-choice_lea-michele.jpg tumblr_lzgajqkeY51qeo9wz.jpg TXBHV9YM6R_Lea_Michele_in_Prestige_Magazine003.jpg Lea+Michele+11th+Annual+Chrysalis+Butterfly+GzJiEeqgvuAl.jpg Leaglass.png 0leamihe.jpg 0812blackberry-lea-michele_fa.jpg 2010-grammy-red-carpet-fashion-lea-michele336x499.jpg 1316829733702.jpg a2884e165cb54c93_Lea_Michele_Glee_prem.jpg c3d48139fddf49cc_Lea_Michele_PaleyFest.jpg dghzmichele.jpg fashion-girl-lea-michele-model-photo-Favim.com-136034.jpg image_0.jpeg Kirsten-Dunst-Lea-Michele-Bella-Petite-Magazine.jpg l_joan-rivers-fashion-police-2011-emmys-lea-michele-dvd-2988.jpg Lea_Michele_fashion-cropped-proto-custom_7.jpg Lea_Michele_Glee_Press_Conference.jpg Lea+Michele+11th+Annual+Chrysalis+Butterfly+8DNq6YaEkcxl.jpg Lea+Michele+11th+Annual+Chrysalis+Butterfly+GB6ngbPcjKol.jpg Lea+Michele+11th+Annual+Chrysalis+Butterfly+IFOzdxn0BMal.jpg Lea+Michele+13th+Annual+Warner+Bros+InStyle+aBzb6zjsIHFl.jpg Lea+Michele+13th+Annual+Warner+Bros+InStyle+gj4KI61OAcsl.jpg Lea+Michele+13th+Annual+Warner+Bros+InStyle+NkORGgyyOjzl.jpg Lea+Michele+18th+Annual+SAG+Awards+gc5RbcmZlqWl.jpg Lea+Michele+18th+Annual+Screen+Actors+Guild+31oFVENlJv_l.jpg Lea+Michele+18th+Annual+Screen+Actors+Guild+JNhNOaEhatrl.jpg Lea+Michele+18th+Annual+Screen+Actors+Guild+KjphMMSjP4ql.jpg Lea+Michele+18th+Annual+Screen+Actors+Guild+MuWF1syu7pzl.jpg Lea+Michele+18th+Annual+Screen+Actors+Guild+Pn_G5YP9V0Gl.jpg Lea+Michele+18th+Annual+Screen+Actors+Guild+V_Eq5OowWA1l.jpg Lea+Michele+18th+Annual+Screen+Actors+Guild+ZwNKZuJrNCUl.jpg Lea+Michele+69th+Annual+Golden+Globe+Awards+_yLwYgZBtVvl.jpg Lea+Michele+2012+Glamour+Women+Year+Awards+83TCTQKEvXCl.jpg Lea+Michele+2012+Glamour+Women+Year+Awards+cTbJWymPLkGl.jpg Lea+Michele+2012+Glamour+Women+Year+Awards+rYedJ5OXyLfl.jpg Lea+Michele+2012+Glamour+Women+Year+Awards+tfENTgrQ_xrl.jpg Lea+Michele+2012+People+Choice+Awards+Backstage+1syxF2O8Fc1l.jpg Lea+Michele+2012+People+Choice+Awards+Backstage+3OY9VVnB-iFl.jpg Lea+Michele+2012+People+Choice+Awards+Backstage+4IcGeSV3k84l.jpg Lea+Michele+2012+People+Choice+Awards+Backstage+d_RgxZQyJCXl.jpg Lea+Michele+2012+People+Choice+Awards+Backstage+dcPjy2uce_Wl.jpg Lea+Michele+2012+People+Choice+Awards+Backstage+E9A7cldysG1l.jpg Lea+Michele+2012+People+Choice+Awards+Backstage+Va541IkLgQSl.jpg Lea+Michele+2012+People+Choice+Awards+Backstage+W0cm6il5qc_l.jpg Lea+Michele+2012+People+Choice+Awards+Backstage+W0cm6il5qc_l.jpg Lea+Michele+2012+People+Choice+Awards+Show+zPMhdKOLT9Ll.jpg Lea+Michele+Celebs+Arrive+Letterman+Show+9USNeZET-C0l.jpg Lea+Michele+Celebs+Arrive+Letterman+Show+IHYhn3yMZ_Ml.jpg Lea+Michele+Celebs+Arrive+Letterman+Show+mtX1BdWUKVVl.jpg Lea+Michele+Celebs+Arrive+Letterman+Show+rpzntAiJgQml.jpg Lea+Michele+Celebs+Arrive+Letterman+Show+WUzJifTpzITl.jpg Lea+Michele+Celebs+FOX+Upfronts+After+Party+u3WPy6jeuIzl.jpg Lea+Michele+Celebs+Red+Carpet+Met+Gala+NYC+AbKVM0ZATZ-l.jpg Lea+Michele+Celebs+Red+Carpet+Met+Gala+NYC+uT-Zz-0G7nyl.jpg Lea+Michele+Emmy+2010.jpg Lea+Michele+Exclusive+Lea+Michele+Lunches+0IfhBFj13Mgl.jpg Lea+Michele+Exclusive+Lea+Michele+Lunches+ejN01UMzglfl.jpg Lea+Michele+FOX+Star+Party+Arrivals+dVWhQbN__24l.jpg Lea+Michele+FOX+Star+Party+Arrivals+QIW6kYEB8q0l.jpg Lea+Michele+Glamour+Women+Year+Awards+2012+whzsEFJbsoul.jpg Lea+Michele+Glamour+Women+Year+Awards+wwxzrDwrTObl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Academy+Screening+Q+118J5alMOBQl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Academy+Screening+Q+Dkbqw2na1X7l.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Academy+Screening+Q+sqExQbTbpnRl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Project+Season+2+Episode+DoNY7sM8n4Vl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Project+Season+2+Episode+JqGbbkOvBKWl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Project+Season+2+Episode+OkhNUhWA6hhl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Project+Season+2+Episode+WMjHkn36cFAl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Project+Season+2+Episode+WMjHkn36cFAl.jpg Lea+Michele+Inside+Glamour+Women+Year+Awards+ilhAkfHPs2Xl.jpg Lea+Michele+Lea+MIchele+Arrives+FOX+Upfronts+KzeAAoafXu-l.jpg Lea+Michele+Lea+MIchele+Arrives+FOX+Upfronts+QZx3O-nXHbFl.jpg Lea+Michele+Lea+Michele+Arrives+LAX+CfagjfOxP5al.jpg Lea+Michele+Lea+Michele+at+LAX+HXug_pHy1Khl.jpg Lea+Michele+Lea+Michele+at+LAX+PDu6cEwgQXHl.jpg Lea+Michele+Lea+Michele+Cory+Monteith+Shop+70q635CWLL0l.jpg Lea+Michele+Lea+Michele+Cory+Monteith+Shop+FSXuXc-ffdWl.jpg Lea+Michele+Lea+Michele+Karl+Lagerfeld+Show+jW_e1Fvx458l.jpg Lea+Michele+Lea+Michele+Picks+Up+Organic+Vegan+D-vVIIhss7hl.jpg Lea+Michele+Lea+Michele+Picks+Up+Organic+Vegan+gTPpc2S2cLtl.jpg Lea+Michele+Lea+Michele+Picks+Up+Organic+Vegan+SL6hrU7i558l.jpg Lea+Michele+Lea+Michele+Picks+Up+Organic+Vegan+XeD1tG6MVqWl.jpg Lea+Michele+Lea+Michele+Vacations+Bikini+OHvskCYFi_Cl.jpg Lea+Michele+Lea+Michele+Vacations+Bikini+p6hLBe9cQ2_l.jpg Lea+Michele+NY+Fashion+Week+Day+2+Cn6DKHuX1fdl.jpg Lea+Michele+NY+Fashion+Week+Day+2+kbd4JahW3IFl.jpg Lea+Michele+NY+Schiaparelli+Prada+Impossible+6-3kTv1bB5Wl.jpg Lea+Michele+NY+Fashion+Week+Day+2+loJA3z4jAkbl.jpg Lea+Michele+NY+Schiaparelli+Prada+Impossible+ETMWzYvZ80wl.jpg Lea+Michele+NY+Schiaparelli+Prada+Impossible+XN-uv8xKn0Hl.jpg Lea+Michele+Off+White+Dress+Right+Mark+Glam+14GbHNQOSwxl.jpg Lea+Michele+Off+White+Dress+Right+Mark+Glam+F2tj6Mu1bbrl.jpg Lea+Michele+Off+White+Dress+Right+Mark+Glam+I8JtVjDPwy5l.jpg Lea+Michele+Paris+Fashion+Week+GFByZVYaIUkl.jpg Lea+Michele+smartwater+Golden+Globes+Red+Carpet+XOsSwHkU5FPl.jpg lea-michelewe123.jpg lea-michele_dianna-agron.jpg leamichele1.jpg lea-michele1.jpg LeaMichele6.jpg lea-michele-2010-grammy-awards-red-carpet.jpg lea-michele-090811-6.jpg lea-michele-alexander-wang-fashion-show.jpg lea-michele-alexander-wang-fashion-show-02.jpg lea-michele-american-horror-story-05_prphotos.jpg Lea-Michele-ASOS.jpg Lea-Michele-at-Christian-Louboutin-Party-_4.jpg Lea-Michele-Black-Dress-Annual-InStyle-Summer-Soiree.jpg lea-michele-cleavage_332x455.jpg Lea-Michele-Dress-Annual-InStyle-Summer-Soiree.jpg lea-michele-fashion_552x765.jpg 181004 320237154728280 2120142113 n.jpg Lea-Michele-Fashion-Annual-InStyle-Summer-Soiree.jpg lea-michele-fashion-night-out-2011-09092011-01-675x900.jpg Lea-Michele-Hairstyle-Annual-InStyle-Summer-Soiree.jpg lea-michele-jason-wu-fashion-week-09092011-08.jpg lea-michele-ny-fashion-week-435x580.jpg lea-michele-s-gleeful-fashion-sense_16001012_800775831_0_0_14059603_500.jpg Lea-Michele-Style-04.jpg lea-michele-wang.jpg Lea-Michelle.jpg lea-miytdr7chele.jpg LFI_TIMEGALA015.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+14+QoR7mEMnq6Ql.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+16+3HLamznXx1wl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+16+Tj2EQgts15Pl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+17+0pXdJhTrqfgl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+17+73XM5SnMfwXl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+17+GhXfKagoCw3l.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+17+gTRue-Q0q8sl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+17+M1_CmgwHFoml.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+17+qoxQbk8yLBjl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+17+wNlIsF_iQJul.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+17+wsnVnaX_Sfgl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+18+l_meJoHB2kGl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+18+pqdW3aOE1pDl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+19+8aiwvHg-Acgl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+19+GbDfcdkKVF2l.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+19+GXaoHJGh2S2l.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+19+HFpgVUPAfaTl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+19+iZamY0O66qrl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+19+n8I7Vr51eRhl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+19+WLyK4f0ilTml.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+19+YA_xlRBBZjZl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+19+zHR33PtZ0Ltl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+1qQ-29Z5UlLl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+BCXmHppiHkpl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+BIumwOn7TKPl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+14+5L0oKR7yumLl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+dTFPc6QYX1Dl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+-IS2WkqmsaDl.jpg 401914_376227092432001_616304191_n.jpg 387940_253118731409505_2101125500_n.jpg 386173_280483072006404_1229700263_n.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+Js8sINZxsMfl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+jT_2aP_1f0Nl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+lc37sIexZ-Kl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+nxoMAlYtJmTl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+YPn3658GCAll.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+21+2mGo8ivTnOOl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+21+4Lnyttluj2fl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+21+5-EOfkiZNOfl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+21+am6G5RwTGLGl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+21+gtO3S0_28_4l.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+21+Ria0j4OqDUAl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+21+uE1q9OmNvHhl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+21+wjtMS2AZg6Gl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+21+xnUufQfBPchl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+3fb6e7DU9jSl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+4KWR_lPXFhTl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+Fe8pjRtS3gWl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+hUFruEZ1vN5l.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+I0DX1Kv8l5Zl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+I57Y5SnzplXl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+Ja8mooEXyUnl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+LBoJEeDkwUJl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+MLsSmNEfmB9l.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+NIv2ixuxQeHl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+NIv2ixuxQeHl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+OrPlGUvaKJAl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+Su5pGj-XhDZl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+U2jLPhg1lwtl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+VTakfhWLiMbl.jpg tumblr_m76gseZhqG1qfx9mto1_500.png tumblr_m76h1n3l5H1qapg62o1_500.png Lea-michele-new-york-500x360.jpg Lea+Michele+Tops+Scoopneck+Sweater+I4y91DfrMzQl.jpg Lea+Michele+Tops+Fitted+Blouse+bHQ4WNb2Yt4l.jpg Lea+Michele+Tops+Crewneck+Sweater+MLsSmNEfmB9l.jpg Lea+Michele+Pajamas+Intimates+Pajamas+iLhgIfGv7TSl.jpg Lea+Michele+Outerwear+Wool+Coat+sJT1RCyYNh1l.jpg Lea+Michele+Outerwear+Cropped+Jacket+F5UM3LMxhVEl.jpg Lea+Michele+Outerwear+Cropped+Jacket+4H7Pc9Lq3BIl.jpg Lea+Michele+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Straight+OlEg3sc9sUGl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Print+Dress+tnpFsI4lchul.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Print+Dress+rH3D8hGmNjel.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Print+Dress+PA642FXlUVXl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Print+Dress+Bf8grcSHJb6l.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Day+Dress+RL3kAf1pOlzl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Day+Dress+PQdZO-VyxDUl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Day+Dress+OkNG sZ69WUl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Day+Dress+Ne788wcybhPl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Day+Dress+m5aNx3sumoPl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Day+Dress+BZxZFv3PoEgl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Day+Dress+aizrjjCqeBPl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Day+Dress+6NgQc0f -QBl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Cocktail+Dress+rzAi3Y2CGbDl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Cocktail+Dress+jjVKbdOcEldl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Cocktail+Dress+fZ5pP9PTmI1l.jpg 1.157378.jpg 1.157397.jpg 1leamichelee.jpg 2afeb98589fbe334.jpg 4ccc00cf5b7bef9a_6b051ed23106795d_Lea-Michele.jpg 06de4089fallstar.jpg.jpg 12leamicheleee.jpg 15-lea-michele_202352689516_article_gallery_slideshow_v2.jpg 46_lea_michele.jpg 66fc5bad4de87cea_Lea-Michele.jpg 766_lea-michele-grammys-tattoo-406012222.jpg 0831lea-michele-red-sweater_fa.jpg 0924lea-michele-zac-posen-tonys_fa.jpg 1142d2d6de3373fe_Lea_michele_dresses3.jpg 1734-lea-michele-en-comapagnie-de-son-0x375-3.jpg 9769.jpg 012512-lea-michele-candies-lead-edit-340.jpg 17773_20111208110007-1323363607-N004.jpg 040310-lea-michele-290.jpg 88903-lea-michele-150.jpg 90590-lea-michele-150.jpg tumblr_m5xw4oChdX1qhiqggo1_500.jpg imagesCAXPLCNK.jpg tumblr_m7mouy9oYg1qlgvifo1_500.png tumblr_m7ml9z70TT1rsl25bo1_500.png tumblr_m7l7fyankI1qdu86bo1_500.png tumblr_m7mouy9oYg1qlgvifo1_500.png tumblr_m5xw4oChdX1qhiqggo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7ml9z70TT1rsl25bo1_500.png tumblr_m7wfu6jYjk1rw3uh4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7wfu6jYjk1rw3uh4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7u4zcwUTk1ry0vn2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7u4zcwUTk1ry0vn2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m8ctz0zORo1ry0vn2o1_500.jpg 315421_344287862323209_364027301_n.jpg 92064-lea-michele-150.jpg 20090908_leamichele_250x375.jpg 109017269-3368406670541932197.jpg 20090908_leamichele_250x375.jpg 109495605--10226685900953331.jpg 125684337-2227175545496610597.jpg 7481625949831130_lea-michele-kids-choice.jpg article-0-0DF8298600000578-6_634x880.jpg Beso_Lea-Michele-e1334760756487.jpg bethenny001.jpg bun-lea-michele-18-large_new.jpg c4e051bfcca0e6f0_lea-michele.jpg Cover-220209375625783362.jpg Cover-3100207681458099725.jpg F1302781502899448_2.jpg Foto-lea-michele-1.jpg Foto-lea-michele-5.jpg Foto-lea-michele-11.jpg Foto-lea-michele-13.jpeg Foto-lea-michele-14.jpg Foto-lea-michele-16.jpg Foto-lea-michele-20.jpg Foto-lea-michele-21.jpg Foto-lea-michele-22.jpg Foto-lea-michele-22.jpg Foto-lea-michele-24.jpg Foto-lea-michele-26.jpg Foto-lea-michele-27.jpg Foto-lea-michele-30.jpg Foto-lea-michele-31.jpg Foto-lea-michele-34.jpg Foto-lea-michele-37.jpg Foto-lea-michele-38.jpg Foto-lea-michele-39.jpg Foto-lea-michele-40.jpg Foto-lea-michele-41.jpg Foto-lea-michele-45.jpg Foto-lea-michele-47.jpg Foto-lea-michele-48.jpg Foto-lea-michele-50.jpg fox_all_star_party_arrivals_33_wenn3461550.jpg Glee-Lea-Michele_l.jpg glees-lea-michele-working-on-a-fragrance__oPt.jpg imageleanewdressblack.jpg le433qa.jpg Lea 18.jpg Lea Michele de Valentino Resort 2012.jpg Lea Michele in Bubble Satin Mini Dress.jpg Lea Michele Talks Beauty and Tattoos with Marie Claire.jpg.gif Lea Michele.jpg Lea Michele13.jpg leablackdresstho.jpg lea_michele_TIME.jpg lea_michele_marie_claire4.jpeg lea_michele--300x300.jpg Lea+Michele+Billboard+5th+Annual+Women+Music+sfb4HCVI-tXl.jpg Lea+Michele+Clothes+DN9lhQBq78sl.jpg Lea+Michele+Clutches+Leather+Clutch+ydd9orwSgaNl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Cocktail+Dress+_pacwBi3jWel.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Cocktail+Dress+5f7Wbtp664zl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Cocktail+Dress+BEnSZKxhaAUl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Cocktail+Dress+DywfEY6WE6Tl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Cocktail+Dress+je8gIo2qMral.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Evening+Dress+PiznIf1xeqUl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Evening+Dress+SXKZjUCOXqkl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Evening+Dress+YBKyP9A9t2el.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Mini+Dress+U3vwT6paHPxl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Mini+Skirt+HQJ9l1DCyl0l.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Print+Dress+Xe3bb9diRUsl.jpg Lea+Michele+Dresses+Skirts+Strapless+Dress+pWoDU5ZN4RCl.jpg Lea+Michele+Emilio+Pucci+UFP+2.jpg Lea+Michele+Gemstone+Rings+Diamond+Ring+272GIErsXE-l.jpg Lea+Michele+Long+Hairstyles+Layered+Cut+koYS8kuNDiIl.jpg Lea+Michele+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Braided+Hairstyle+0PjeeMvsegjl.jpg Lea+Michele+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Curls+Bangs+JqGbbkOvBKWl.jpg Lea+Michele+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Side+Part+Pxvm2ZDJrhDl.jpg Lea+Michele+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Straight+BmUnUXbcVjrl.jpg Lea+Michele+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Straight+EDOf4gjDZW5l.jpg Lea+Michele+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Straight+msuzrHmghA3l.jpg Lea+Michele+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Straight+TDvZ43-vPXVl.jpg Lea+Michele+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Straight+ye3UfF7K6Iol.jpg Lea+Michele+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+Cut+_gAam2QMB6_l.jpg Lea+Michele+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+Cut+07HEhtXtsNml.jpg Lea+Michele+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+Cut+p-qNqAI5B2nl.jpg Lea+Michele+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+Cut+qstNqw9JZiOl.jpg Lea+Michele+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+Cut+uOdj58DlKQgl.jpg Lea+Michele+Long+Hairstyles+Ponytail+Dkbqw2na1X7l.jpg Lea+Michele+Long+Hairstyles+Ponytail+zveyOlGEdGel.jpg Lea+Michele+Long+Hairstyles+Side+Sweep+gbQ061BFHj1l.jpg Lea+Michele+Shoulder+Length+Hairstyles+Medium+gbcKPBjVCC_l.jpg Lea+Michele+PNdressshortG.png Lea+Michele+Shoulder+Length+Hairstyles+Medium+hFE7_39VSlul.jpg Lea+Michele+Shoulder+Length+Hairstyles+Medium+PJFqbJytpeql.jpg Lea+Michele+Shoulder+Length+Hairstyles+Medium+zH7Uzxvh0Tkl.jpg Lea+Michele+Time+100+Most+Influential+People+1.jpg Lea+Michele+Tops+Fitted+Blouse+bx4sYzUAlJSl.jpg Lea+Michele+Updos+Classic+Bun+CGzOSkJzYk3l.jpg Lea+Michele+Updos+Classic+Bun+PrWcjbkG9mil.jpg Lea+Michele+Updos+Classic+Bun+wdodN_Ww5yll.jpg Lea+Michele+Updos+Messy+Updo+YwtZ7qzHXj1l.jpg lea3.jpg lea6.jpg lea-365309736703971678.jpg leah-michele-ET-front.jpg leahmichelle.jpg lea-mi57y3chele-3.jpg Lea-Michele_01.jpg Lea-Michele_party.jpg Lea-Michele-001.jpg lea-michele-3.jpg Lea-Michele-4.jpg Lea-Michele-7.jpg lea-michele-73.jpg lea-michele-2010-1-12-5-10-1.jpg lea-michele-2010-golden-globes-awards-red-carpet-photos-01172010-002-820x545.jpg lea-michele-4170-2560x1600.jpg lea-michele-021012.jpg lea-michele-051412sp.jpg lea-michele-actriz-glee-mujer-de-2011-300x300.jpg lea-michele-as-elise-in-new-year-s-eve-2011.jpg lea-michele-ashton-kutcher-ano-nuevo-1.jpg lea-michele-ashton-kutcher-ano-nuevo-4.jpg leamicheleasosad.jpg Lea-Michele-at-An-Evening-With-Glee.jpg lea-michele-candies-6-500x360.jpg lea-michele-candies-f12-2.jpg lea-michele-candies-model.jpg lea-michele-candies-picture_401x533.jpg lea-michele-channels-old-hollywood-glamour-for-allure-december-2011-photo-gallery.jpg lea-michele-cory-monteith-glee-picked-up-second-season-07.jpg lea-michele-cory-monteith-glee-picked-up-second-season-09.jpg lea-michele-cory-monteith-glee-picked-up-second-season-07.jpg Lea-Michele-Cosmopolitan-2.jpg lea-michele-cosmopolitan-cover-snippets.jpg lea-michele-dec-allure-mag-05-480x320.jpg lea-michele-dresses-7.jpg lea-michele-dresses-8.jpg Do.jpg|Do Something Awards 2012.|linktext=Do Something Awards tumblr_m8marscBRe1qg7ok2o1_500 (1).jpg tumblr_m9ldvphbqH1r6t86xo1_500.jpg Lea-and-Cory-on-set-201412803344039570.jpg IntroducingMonchele.gif 2014-01-17 12.46.06.jpg OnMyWayLM.jpg OnMyWayLM1.jpg OnMyWayLM2.jpg lms.jpg Lms2.jpg Lms3.jpg thumb|right|335 pxVideos thumb|left|300px|Reite un poco!!! thumb|right|300px|Video Comercial para Candie'sthumb|300px|right|Audición de lea!!!thumb|left|300px|El elenco de Glee!!!! Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores Principales Categoría:Invitados en The Glee Project Categoría:The Glee Project 2